Needle devices are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies, including infusing fluids into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. A catheter tube connected to a catheter hub is typically connected to an adapter then connects to an IV tubing. Blood control catheters include an internal blood control regulator, such as a valve, that is opened by the insertion of a male Luer or other object into a proximal end of the catheter hub. Thus, following placement of the catheter tube into the vasculature of a patient, an IV fluid source can be connected to the catheter hub, opening the blood control valve. Once connected, fluid from the IV source can begin flow into a patient through the catheter. Conventionally speaking, the proximal end is the end closer to the practitioner and the distal end is further away from the practitioner.
Needle devices often include safety systems that cover the tip of the needle to prevent accidental sticks after placement of the catheter tube into the vasculature of a patient. These systems can be either passive or active. In some systems, the safety features are located inside the catheter hub in the ready position while in other systems they are external of the catheter hub. In either location, the safety features serve the same function, to cover the needle tip in order to prevent accidental needle sticks after venipuncture.